The invention pertains to an arrangement for and a method of installing building elements, such as piles or tunnel sections, in particular mono-elements having a diameter in excess of 5 meters, into a ground formation, which arrangement comprises such a building element and an impact driver. The invention further pertains to an assembly to be mounted on or operatively connected to a building element.
Arrangements for installing building elements into a ground formation are generally known. For instance, European patent application 0 095 801 discloses a hydraulic pile driver including a housing having an impact weight mounted therein for reciprocating movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,324 discloses a pile driver which includes a plurality of hammers and a common anvil with aligning pads between the hammers and the anvil. The pile driver further includes means for phasing the operation of the hammers, means for compensating for the effects of unphased hammer operations, and/or combinations thereof.